


days gone by

by springsunset



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, OC x SVT, POV First Person, SVT are aged up, but i like it, name is random, spans various timelines in the person's life, this was an idea over dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsunset/pseuds/springsunset
Summary: My name is Yumi. I’m 30 years old. If I were to tell you my story, I would tell you about the thirteen boys who played a part in my life. I would admit, I fell in love with some of them. Sometimes, it was passionate; sometimes, ephemeral. But oftentimes, it was true. So… do you want to hear my story?





	days gone by

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Day6's Days Gone By!
> 
> this is a product of a fruitful dinner with one of my moots hahaha (hi Ellen!!). this is my first OC x SVT fic. this was inspired by to all the boys i've loved before HEHE. it's also my first time writing a fic in first person POV because i'm always used to writing in third person! anyway i hope you enjoy this one. characters and chapters will be added slowly. expect fluff, angst, hints of smut along the way. 
> 
> song for the chapter: [Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran - Everything Has Changed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo)

When I was five, I loved playing in the sandbox in the yard of my preschool. I loved forming castles out of sand, and I loved stuffing buckets with the grains. It amazed me how you can mold sand, from the scattered grains that they are, into something beautiful; sometimes, grand, even. It’s just a replica of what it was supposed to portray, but nothing made me happier than forming something out of sand. 

I would often spend my afternoons there while waiting for my mom to pick me up. My classes ended at noon, but because she had work, she’s usually there to pick me up an hour or two afterwards. It was fine though; playing at the sandbox became part of my daily routine. And through playing in that sandbox, I made friends. 

One friend that left a significant impression on me was that one boy. He was the boy I often spent my noontimes with when I was five, forming objects, fragments, and memories out of sand. His name was Lee Seokmin. 

 

“Yumi, will you play with us later in the sandbox?” a girl whose name I can’t remember asked me once during breaktime. 

“In the sandbox?” My eyes would light up everytime someone mentioned it. 

“Yes! We brought new buckets with us!” 

“Okay!” I giggled with the girls in anticipation. I had just finished my homework for that day, which means I had nothing to do at home. I can play in the sandbox for hours. 

“Can I join you?” a voice, apparently belonging to a boy, asked behind us. 

I looked towards the boy, and he had the sweetest, almost blinding smile. His teeth were very white, but crooked. His eyes crinkled along with his smile. I was taller than him, but only for a few centimeters. He was usually the earliest person to come to class, and he usually chatted with the other boys, so it was actually my first time hearing him talking to us. 

“Why do you want to join us?” the girl from earlier demanded. I felt quite intimidated by her tone. If I was the boy, I would’ve cried. 

But the boy was persistent. 

“My mom told me to stay in school for a few hours today. My other friends are leaving early… and I don’t have anyone else to play with. Please?” He pulled on a bit of a puppy face after asking, and I’ll have to admit, I was charmed by that. He was really cute. 

“I think it’s fine!” I blurted out without even consulting with my friends. 

“Yumi!” one of them growled. 

“What?”

“We don’t play with boys!” 

I looked at her incredulously, as I did not really understand the specifics of creating cliques according to gender back then. If someone wants to play with your group, let them. That was my philosophy back in the day. And I think I carried this with me until I got older. Or maybe just a portion of it. 

“I think we should play with him, he’s alone!” I told my friend. 

“Fine, do what you want. We won’t be inviting you anymore,” she said. Wow. Friendships built at this age can really be this shallow, huh. 

“You’re so unfair!” I almost raised my voice at her. 

“You spend time with your boyfriend now! Goodbye, Yumi!” the girl said as she and her friends stormed away. I wonder if she’s still as mean today as she was back then. 

And so, only the two of us were left. 

“Sorry…” the boy said quietly. 

“It’s okay…” I said, with the same volume. 

“You’re Yumi, right?” He had a slight trace of a smile on his face again, and I wanted to pat his head. 

“Yes, I’m Yumi,” I said with a smile. “Sorry, what’s your name again?” 

“I’m Lee Seokmin.” He held out his hand, and I held out mine. His hand was soft and warm. Comforting. Pleasant. Just like his smile. 

That moment I learned of his name, and that moment he knew mine; that was the beginning of my first intimate friendship. 

 

We proceeded to the sandbox after class, and no other kids were there. The others were too busy on the swing, or on the see-saw -- these were the ultimate favorites. It seemed like I was the only one out of the kids here who really had a thing for forming objects out of sand. 

It was a cloudy day then, and it wasn’t humid, so it was an ideal day to play in the sandbox; that is, if it doesn’t rain. 

“Hey, Yumi, look at this.” Seokmin grabbed my hand and told me to look at what he had just formed. 

I stared at it for a while, unable to process what he just made. “What’s that?” 

Seokmin frowned at my question, and I felt a tiny bit of guilt. “It’s a star!”

“Oh!!! I see it now!” A star! A star… it looked nothing like a star. But nevertheless, I made it seem like I got it. 

“You know… someday, I want to be an astronaut. I want to see the world from afar. I want to see stars up close. I wonder if they’re as pretty as they appear in the sky…” 

“I’m sure they’re very pretty.”

When I was five, I had no idea that stars were just hot balls of gases that end up exploding after a period of time. Growing up and being an adult taught me that the things that seem pretty from afar could actually be dangerous. And they aren’t really pretty. 

That afternoon, I molded a house out of sand, and Seokmin was amazed at my skills. He said he wanted to be able to make something like that. I said, I’ll teach you. 

And from that afternoon on, until our last few days in preschool, we would spend time in the sandbox after class hours, without a care in the world, without regard for all the things the other kids said; that he was my boyfriend, that I was his girlfriend. I didn’t care. I was having fun. And I liked spending time with him. 

 

There was one afternoon that still remains as a vivid memory to me. It was in March; the cold was seeping away from the air, and the flowers around us had begun to bloom. Springtime in 1993. That was the time I began to have feelings for Seokmin. 

Although of course, at the time, I was still naive; we were both naive. It was only in retrospect that I realized that he was my first love. 

 

We were in the sandbox, and we were the only ones there, as per usual. The other kids had ceased teasing us with those childish couple jokes just a couple of weeks ago, because we paid them no mind. Lack of attention bores children who loved to tease. 

Anyway, there I was, minding my own business, writing my own name on the sand, when I carelessly put my hand near my eyebrows. A grain of sand then got into my eye, and I became blinded for a few seconds. I groaned, and immediately got Seokmin’s attention. 

“Help,” I whined. “There’s sand in my eye!” 

It hurt, and it felt uncomfortable. The grains in the sandbox were a bit big. But as soon as Seokimin heard my voice, he immediately shuffled towards my side, and held my hands. 

“Wait.” I felt him sit beside me. “Let me blow the sand away. Try to open your eyes.” 

My eyes quivered as I tried to open them, and I felt him blow into my eye. In a few seconds, the grain was gone. 

“Are you okay?” My eyes were still shut, so I was surprised to hear his voice so close to my ear. 

“Yes…” 

And then, suddenly, he took my hand. “From now on, I’m going to protect you, Yumi. Nothing else, and no one else will hurt you.” 

I slowly opened my eyes, and there he was. He was so close. I could smell his scent, the scent of baby powder with a hint of sweat. A cute scent.

He leaned in closer, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I almost fell from where I was seated, but I was able to catch my weight immediately. I stared at him with a curious look on my face, but he was smiling.

“I like you, Yumi,” he said.

I was five then, but on that day, everything became as clear as the sky. Hearing those words, I realized I liked Seokmin, a lot. I loved spending time with him. Going to school became fun, because he was always there.

“I like you, too,” I said, with a quiet voice. I felt that I was blushing, because my cheeks felt hot.

Seokmin then reached out for my hand and held it. “When we grow older, I’m going to marry you, Yumi. I promise.”

I smiled at him, and he smiled back towards me. “I’ll wait for you.”

Fairy tales taught me a bit about romance when I was young; and I swear, during that time, it was like Seokmin was my prince charming, and I was his princess.

I don’t know if I could say that we went “official” after that confession, but I continued to spend time with him. Sometimes, he would hold my hand, and I would hold his. We became extremely comfortable with each other’s presence. We were children, naive children, and we liked each other. I don’t remember if I really had an idea of what it is to love someone back then, but being around him was comforting. He was so warm, like sunshine. But then, all we knew in the world was how to write the basic letters from the alphabet, and how to build objects, houses, and castles out of sand.

 

On the day of our graduation from preschool, we sat beside each other. We both got our medals and diplomas, and the ceremony went by without a hitch. It never hit me then that it was actually our last day together. 

We went near the school entrance to get our graduation pictures taken. Seokmin then handed me a picture of the two of us that his mother took back in the spring. 

“That’s my gift to you, Yumi,” he said with his ever-sweet voice. “I wrote my name at the back. I hope you never forget about me.” 

I stared at the back of the picture, and saw his name written in squiggly, fat letters. Very cute. “I will never forget about you,” I promised. 

It turns out that I uttered a promise that I didn’t really hold on to. When my family and I moved into the city when I entered primary school, I lost contact with Seokmin. I felt really sad when he didn’t show up on our last day in our old home, but I was able to move on quickly. I got accustomed to his absence. I moved to a new neighborhood, studied in a new school, met new people, and formed new bonds with other children my age. 

My fond memories of Seokmin faded into the background through the years. 

It wasn’t until I was 23 that I heard of his name again. 

I wonder if he still remembers me. 

If he does, I want to apologize to him. For quickly forgetting. For getting accustomed to his absence, and for not seeking him quickly enough. 

If he doesn’t, I can’t blame him. It happened to me -- I forgot about him, and no matter how much I try to deny it, he ceased to become an important part of my life. I can’t blame him if he forgot about me too. 

But when I saw him again when we got older, the traces of his youth were still there; of his bright smile and crescent-like eyes. He got really handsome. And I’m sure he’s still as nice and sweet as he was back then. They say people with the brightest smiles have the warmest hearts. 

If we had met under normal circumstances, as young adults seeking romance, I would’ve instantly fallen in love with him. 

Even though he’s part of my past, Lee Seokmin is part of my life. He was my first love.

**Author's Note:**

> so. seokmin's the first boy!!!!!!!!! he MAY OR MAY NOT make an appearance in future chapters HAHAHA. not sure when i'll be able to post the next chapter since i have a lot of works in progress, but the timeline for the storyline is not actually set in stone yet, so it's open to suggestions. but one thing's for sure: next chapter will be up in 2019. 
> 
> just comment here if you want to raise something up!!! orrrr you can reach me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/babiewonu)  
> . i moved accounts so my cc page is still not settled. but!!!! YEAH.


End file.
